1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and useful means and methods for providing power, including rotational power, and more specifically, a means for converting magnetic energy to mechanical or rotational energy or force.
More particular, the present invention relates to the field of magnetism, a motor comprising magnetic means and methods of efficiently converting mechanical energy from magnetic energy. Further, the present invention more particularly relates to a Direct Current (DC) motor utilizing permanent magnets and to methods of making and operating the same.
In a further aspect, the present invention relates to configuring the interactions of magnetic elements so as to utilize the energy stored in magnetic fields to efficiently provide mechanical force. More particularly still, the present invention concerns a DC motor which utilizes permanent magnets and permanent magnetic fields to provide mechanical force.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a magnetic force causes attraction and repulsion between magnetic elements. Permanent magnetism is but one application of magnetism.
Prior art electric motors have relied on magnetic interactions to generate motive force, which can be easily verified by considering the fact that the typical automobile has employed three different kinds of such motors. An electric starter uses the direct current from a battery to produce mechanical force. The original automotive generators have been replaced with alternators which use magnetic interactions and mechanical rotary force to generate electricity.
It is well recognized by the prior art that the energy stored within a permanent magnet can be used to produce useful work. More specifically, it has been established that the energy within a permanent magnet, or a plurality of permanent magnets, can be harnessed to provide rotational force.
Prior art motors may be characterized according to physical and electrical properties. Some motors rely completely on permanent magnet elements, or a combination of magnetic elements such as a permanent magnet rotor and an AC/DC powered coil, for example. Motors may rely on the repelling force of magnetism, the attracting force of magnetism, or a combination of both, whether the motor uses permanent magnetic fields, alternating magnetic fields or a combination thereof to any extent. In any case, such motors are inefficient, as explained below.
Rotary machines powered by the mutual interaction of permanent magnetic members producing a magnetic field are generally known apparatus employing such interactions between a stator and a rotor have found application, for example, in brushless DC motors, pulse motors, and electric stepping motors.
One of the major problems for any motor utilizing magnetism to provide mechanical force can be generally referred to as "cogging". Cogging reduces overall motor efficiency and is caused, in part, when a magnetic force hinders the motion of the rotor or armature movement.
For motors which use electromagnets, coils, or the like, to generate a permanent magnetic field, cogging can be reduced or eliminated by pulsing electricity to the coil on and off under appropriate timing. Thus, the permanent magnetic field is switched off before it can hinder rotor motion. However, coils and electromagnets consume energy and also induce a substantial amount of induced back electromotive force (EMF). The prior art discloses powering the coil with a constant DC and AC source to avoid the back EMF from switching a DC source. However, once again, there is considerable power consumption lost to the coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,858 (Loven) discloses an AC/DC motor consisting of permanent magnet members each having an eccentric or nonsymmetrical geometric configuration, and with magnetic field polarities arranged so that repelling magnetic fields from adjoining members cause a limited rotation of one of the magnetic members. Rotation continues until a point of magnetic equilibrium is reached at which point a rotational assist is received from an electromagnet and permanent magnet in combination. A photosensitive device triggers the electromagnet at the point of static equilibrium which in turn causes its associated permanent magnet to rotate, thereby generating a pulse of rotational force which overcomes the magnetic equilibrium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,899 (Simpson et al.) discloses an electromagnetically powered rotary motor in which an electromagnet arrangement is pulsed on and off to repel a plurality of permanent magnet members affixed to a pair of rotary wheels. It is essential with that design that the electromagnet be turned off at key point in the cycle, prior to repelling, so that rotation is not impeded by the repelling force. Simpson et al. discloses an electromagnet powered by both an AC and DC power source (to avoid the inductive back EMF produced by a DC coil). With any magnetic motor using an electromagnet, the energy required to power the electromagnet substantially reduces overall efficiency of the motor.
The prior art devices are based upon certain valid data and assumptions. Briefly, it is recognized by the prior art that permanent magnets can be employed with a rotor and with a cooperating stator to provide a magnetic motor. A substantial quantity of energy resides within a permanent magnet and even though substantial loading is placed upon the magnet, the energy dissipates slowly over an extended period of time. Further, the prior art recognizes that the input of electrical energy into a magnetic motor is intermittent and for short intervals. Accordingly, it is possible to control substantial amounts of output power with relatively small amounts of input electrical energy.
The potential indicated by the foregoing data, however, has never been fully realized by the prior art. For example, a magnetic motor may operate only by repulsion. However, energy can be extracted from a magnet both in repulsion and attraction. Therefore, it is seen that only one-half of the energy available within the permanent magnets is being utilized. Further, the energy is utilized during exceedingly short, widely spaced, impulses. The use of two solenoids to operate a single rotor is considered excessive energy.
Another prior art device operates totally upon the energy available at one pole of the rotor magnets and ignores the energy available at the other end thereof. The magnetic shield usurps a portion of the energy from the rotor magnets, which energy is not available to do useful work in the form of urging rotation of the rotor. Further, at a specific point in the area of the apex of the shield, each magnet is concurrently influenced by the shield and the opposing magnet. At this point, which is prior to the point of tangency, an equilibrium is reached tending to bring the rotor to a stop. From that point to the point of tangency, the opposed magnets are in repulsion, the net result of which is a force in a direction counter to the normal direction of rotation. The primary purpose of the stator magnet is to pull the opposed rotor magnets from the point of equilibrium through the point of tangency. It is seen therefore that the motor operates entirely upon the repelling force of the permanent magnet and the energy of the stator magnet does not materially add to the power of the motor.